


some are cursed with terrible pain, but we can only watch

by Death_By_An_Angel



Category: Bones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Maybe - Freeform, They are perfect for each other, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_By_An_Angel/pseuds/Death_By_An_Angel
Summary: The team find out about Colin and his new partner, and man, are they perfect for each other.Some people are cursed with a life of terrible pain while other are cursed with a life of only being ability to watch from the side and be unable to help.
Relationships: Colin Fisher/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139





	some are cursed with terrible pain, but we can only watch

Colin had been even more depressed then usual lately and everyone in the lab had noticed this fact. The reciting of disturbing poetry and the wanderings about human depravity had been cranked up and it was starting to get to everyone to the point that they had begun to actively avoid the intern. Then it had stopped suddenly, just like that. Not a whisper of dark thoughts beyond the normal level for Colin and even then, it had gone down to a level that was normal for other people if still slightly more so. The turnaround in attitude while appreciated was slightly alarming to those around him, especially when Colin turned up to work humming, and suddenly the happy attitude was just as disturbing and distracting as the depressive attitude.

This continued for a week, with all those in the lab seriously considering whether or not they should do a drug test on the intern to make sure his attitude wasn’t the cause of taking illicit substances. Of course, this course of action was scrapped when Brennan pointed out that he wasn’t displaying any signs of taking any substances that were detrimental to his health, just his usual anti-depressants. So, the lab’s occupants were still trying to figure out the mystery of why Colin was so happy. They went through many theories including abducted by aliens (Hodgins) and getting laid every night (Angela) which were both quickly scrapped because aliens didn’t exist and even when Colin had a girlfriend he had been just as depressed as he usually always was.

Within another week it had become a past time to watch the intern while he was on shift and try to guess why he was so happy, and then as suddenly as it had started it went back to the overly depressive attitude. The reason for this turnaround was obvious in the fact that the body found obviously had a significant effect on the intern who usually had nothing to say about the bodies beyond the deprived nature of humanity and why they were all doomed.

The body had been found in a ditch just inside a park by two birdwatches. What was surprising was the nationality of the bones. The man was British which in turn caused Vincent to be called in so that they could have an idea of why the bones showed that the man’s forehead had been bashed repeatedly into something hard but not hard enough to either kill him or injure him, turned out that the British really liked headbutting people. What was interesting was that the man, Aiden Hallows, apparently had some old money and was therefore rich, and just like that the case had been split wide open. They had contacted people who were involved with the man within the last 2 months, which turned out to be an interesting array of people.

Colin had been almost silent when they were canvasing the suspects until they came upon one particular person. When the screen showed Hadrian Black, artist who seemingly had no record beyond a few parking tickets, he made a sort of strangled noise that caused everyone to turn to him.

“Is everything alright Mr. Fisher?” Cam asked as she stared at the man, who suddenly looked nervous as all hell as he stared at the man on the screen. He was silent for several seconds before he visibly steeled himself and nodded.

“Quite alright, it’s just that that Hadrian is my boyfriend. I had thought that I recognised the sketch, but I had been unsure. The man had wanted a painting and has been visiting those around the community regularly for last 2 weeks. Hadrian and I had been at his home when the guy came, and Hadrian had turned him down. He became violent and Hadrian had the cops called. He spent the night in lock up but was let go free of charge the next day. Neither Hadrian nor I have seen him for the last week.” There was silence on the platform, all of them shocked that Colin had a boyfriend, all of them under the impression that he was straight, although they had only known that he had had a girlfriend when he started at the lab not what past relationships he had been engaged in.

“I knew he was getting laid, and none of you believed me.” Angela exclaimed gleefully, jumping up and down clapping cheerfully at the fact that for once she was right. Colin stared bemusedly at the happy artist before turning back to Cam.

“I request to be formally removed from this case because of my relationship with one of the suspects.” It was quite obvious to the team that this wasn’t exactly the reason but was more likely that he was desperate to get away from the corpse of the man that had presumably hurt his partner. Seeing no alternative Cam nodded,

“Pack up your things, we will call in another intern to cover your week.”

Swiftly Colin stood and left the platform, stopping briefly to grab his knapsack, before he exited the lab doors with the team staring at his back.

“well that was unexpected” murmured Hodgins, the team nodding along before getting right back to work, they had a feeling this wouldn’t be the last time that they saw Colin on this case.

* * *

They were of course right. Booth had decided that although he didn’t believe that Hadrian had killed the man it was best to interview him just in case. He had pulled the report that was lodged with the police station that Hallows had been taken to when he was arrested. Apparently Hadrian hadn’t touched the man even after he had been punched in the face, but had instead, lead him outside into a wide open area after someone, presumably Colin, had called the cops, so that he could be arrested. This of course assured Booth that the man wasn’t the killer and was probably a very non-violent person.

Rocking up to the house was slightly shocking. It was located in the suburbs but was quite obviously firmly not a part of the typical community seen in the suburbs. While everyone had updated their homes to be more modern, Hadrian’s home was firmly staying different. The house was made of brick and had two stories, the porch had plants wrapping around its rails and up the posts that were holding the shelter up. In short, the house stuck out like a sore thumb in a neighbourhood with purely sleek modern homes.

The steps, while old, were sturdy and didn’t bend under Booth and Brennan’s combined weight. The door was a huge and imposing, made of a dark wood that looked almost black. Seeing no doorbell Booth had no choice but to grip the doorknocker’s jaw, which was a snake that looked as though it was about to strike and knocked it against the wood three times.

Listening carefully, they heard heavy footfalls, making its way to the door, as well as a patter of smaller feet scrambling against hard wood, presumably the house had wood floors. The door swung open revealing the pale, aristocratic face of Hadrian Black and a Chocolate coloured golden retriever who was nosing at the man’s hand.

“Can I help you?” Hadrian asked, his voice smooth in its British baritone. Booth and Brennan didn’t respond at first. Too busy staring at the man in the doorway. His complexion was lily white, hair hanging at his waist in a wave of curls. His eyes were a hypnotic swirling green and his dark clothes, made him seem even more pale then he really was. On his feet there were heavy, studded combat boots, that covered the bottom of his black skinny jeans. Hadrian’s eyes betrayed his distrust for the unknown people who were at his door. Booth smiled soothingly, which just seemed to rile the man up even more.

“Sorry to disturb you sir, but we would like to ask a few questions about an altercation that occurred last week with a man named Aiden Hallows” Booth stated, the straight forward answer seemed to calm the man who stood back and allowed them through.

The inside of the house was just as unusual as the outside. The walls were a dark blue and the décor in blacks and charcoals with sudden pops of white that stood out starkly from the dark colours. The walls had various pictures of people none of them pleasant, some their faces were twisted in pain and others they were clearly doing deprived acts on small animals and other people. The lights were dim but natural light streamed through the heavy curtains that hung over the windows. Plants were also crawling up and over the bookshelves that were standing against the walls. There was a painting that was hanging on the wall that had a skeleton climbing out of its skin obviously screaming while it was burning in blue fire.

The disturbing décor obviously didn’t bother Brennan who sat down in a highbacked leather armchair when it was indicated to by their silent host who had wandered into a different room, presumably the kitchen. Booth, however, was becoming uncertain in his initial assessment of this man’s character. Maybe he was violent but hadn’t wanted to incriminate himself the night of Hallows arrest. Booth stayed standing near the wall and stared at a picture that was hanging above the fireplace that was flickering away in a parody of ballet. The picture showed a man twisted in an unnatural position with his face screwed up in pain, his mouth open in a silent scream of desperate pain.

“It is so terrible that some are cursed with a life of pain.” The murmur came from the door that Hadrian had disappeared through. Booth turned around and saw Hadrian smiling sadly his hand petting the retriever next to him.

“What is happening to the man?” Brennan asked curiously, peering up at the painful image.

“He’s hearing everything that happens within his body, it called superior semicircular canal dehiscence, it happens very rarely but when it does it is excruciating for the affected person.”

“is that what all your artworks are showing?” Booth asked, calming his raging thoughts about his suspicions that were now unfounded.

“Yes, each one depicts a part of human nature no one wants to acknowledge but when they do, they label those affected as un-salvable and condemn them to a life of misery and pain. Of course, some are truly un-saveable cause there is no cure for anyone who can cause pain to others and feel nothing” the resounding silence seemed to echo through the room as the occupants silently pondered the statement.

“I made tea” the sudden announcement of this fact snapped each person from their thoughts and pushed them into motion. The conversation dragged and further solidified the fact that this man could not be responsible for the murder of a fellow human, he had too much compassion for that. They also found out that the dog who was constantly with the man was actually there for PTSD, that was caused because of the murder of many of his school mates and friends during a terrorist attack that had been staged by Tom Riddle a tyrannical serial killer in the UK during the 1960’s to the 1990’s.

When they were getting in their car, Hadrian watching form the porch they saw Colin come out of the front door and wrap his arms around the lithe man’s waist. He nodded at them from where his head was resting on his partner’s shoulder. Brennan waved back and then they were off. After several minutes of silence Booth spoke up,

“I think they are perfect for each other; they both have a strange outlook on life but ultimately want to help”

His response was a pleased and agreeing hum from Brennan.

* * *

The news of Hadrian spread like wildfire through-out the lab and soon everyone was whispering about it. When Colin came back to the lab, he came bearing gifts. A Tupperware container filled with homemade chocolate cookies.

“Hadrian wants you to take these, he says that you were both very polite and weren’t rude about his artwork or personality and wants to thank you.” He presented the container to Booth and Brennan, who took it carefully.

“thank-you and also thank Hadrian for us” Colin nodded and glanced at the body on the table,

“why must humans insist and killing and mutilating each other” came the depressed response to the sight of a dead body, but this time instead of being annoyed everyone smiled indulgently, finally understanding why he was the way he was.

The cookies were much appreciated when later that night everyone celebrated the end of the case with a few drinks and they had run out of peanuts.


End file.
